


Home Of Evil

by Jaxs_Navona



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Best Friends, Betrayal, Boarding School, Boy Squad, Child Abuse, Dark, Death, Disturbing Themes, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Mystery, Non-Consensual, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Pain, Short, Tags Are Hard, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxs_Navona/pseuds/Jaxs_Navona
Summary: EXTREME TRIGGER WARNINGSELF HARMSUCICDEDEATHMURDERABUSE
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> EXTREME TRIGGER WARNING  
> SELF HARM  
> SUCICDE  
> DEATH  
> MURDER  
> ABUSE

Okay so this is my first post and i decided to ruin my chances for anyone to ever read anything from me again and posting my first ever real story. I wrote this 4 years ago and....surprise its bad. Like its definitely not good but i though "uh why not" but TRIGGER WARNING

**Home Of Evil**  
 **Day 795 8:00 am**  
Pain. The first thing my brain connects to. Agonizing pain. My mind is screaming, the leather burns my skin, the blood drips down my legs and arms. My body goes numb.My skins start to peel. Agonizing pain. “GET UP” she screams continuing to whip me “yes, my lady” Eric says as he gets out of bed and fixes his sheets. She leaves. Just me, Eric, Oliver and Hunter left alone to deal with the blood and pain that they caused us, but saddest of all, I deserve this “Tyler get up, before she comes back” Eric ask “I am not going to listen to them, they can beat me all they want” “Well they aren't so i hope you got your cat of nine tails ready” Oliver says as he wakes up stretching. I look out the window and there are low hanging clouds all gray and dull, everything outside is almost without colour. The room is no exception, the marks etched into the stone are still able to be seen, the spiders scurry around the floor trying not to be hidden, my synopsis start to burn as I take in the smell of rotten vinegar, tomato and gasoline, the room is freezing even though it's summer, the floor feels cold and dense and the bed feels the same way. “Guys we're gonna be late go change” Eric rushes, me and Oliver start walking to the bathroom “hurry up” Hunter says walking out of the bathroom with a donut in his hand. Hunter was the tallest out of all four of us, being fifteen, he had small dark brown eyes that looked as if they had not slept in 100 years, his hair was a long hazel curly mop on his head, like he was asking for someone to use him, he was very muscular, wide shoulders, devilish smile, His skin looked like an old porcelain doll that was almost retired, so perfect, but yet you could see the years of pain it went through. But the one thing that was not “perfect” about Hunter was his small cut across his nose bridge “where in the world did that come from?” Eric asks “I stole it from one of the teachers” Hunter replied “I'll give you some but we've got to hurry up” “anything for a donut” Oliver says walking into the bathrooms. The mirror is cracked. The scrapes, blisters, burns and blood are all cracked in the mirror. My hair has the blood of my arms inside. Everything about me at this moment is disgusting and beat up, One thing still remains pure, my eyes, the one thing that makes me different, that makes me more than a useless failure “you done” Eric says as he walks out of his bathroom stall, he looks so different when he's cleaned up with our uniforms, his light brownish hair floats on top of his head, strategically placed to cover his pointy ears His big sky blue eyes pop with all the white and black he is wearing, he his entire face look less pointy and narrow, his happy go lucky smile going up his face to see his tiny nose, his skin glowed, shining with joy, he was the shorter than me which i never let him forget, yet he is still muscular, his shoulders we're wide held back as he walked around with confidence. His face was pure. Somehow. He had seen so much, I don't know how he can possibly stay so happy, everything about him is perfect and pure, I could not ask the world for a better twin. I jump into the shower and get off the dried blood and let my scabs bleed until I feel lightheaded, I will never ask them for bandages or a cast or anything they caused this pain, I deserve it, it's how this works. Even if I didn't want to feel something, because most of the time I feel emptiness, like there is a void in my soul sucking away anything I try to feel. Everything other than sorrows and despair. Me, Eric and Hunter are waiting for Oliver “two more minutes and we're gonna get whipped hurry up” Hunter screams “Sorry” Oliver says as he waddles into the room. Oliver is an amazing friend. He is shorter than me, about Eric's height, he looks 5 since he has a small face, and his curly black hair covering his eyes. His eyes. His eyes hold a lot of pain, he is a little chubby, he pretends not to care but you can still see the marks up his arms, and the brokenness through his eyes. “Good now we can finally go to prison” I say “Class” all three of them correct me “at Wilfred academy its prison” I say as we exit the room to get to our first class.

**Day 795 10:00 am**  
Walking through the academy this early is jarring, all the teachers walking around with their sticks in hand, the stone walls, the low ceiling, the bugs running across the floor along with the wood chips stabbing you if you walk over them, the smell of gasoline, which is much stronger, the rusted metal bars, the chitter chatter of the kids over the screams coming from detention “Did you guys finish the homework” Oliver asked “there was homework?” I reply “Tyler, we get homework every night” Eric ads in “I meant as in you do the homework?” “Yeah I don't want detention” Oliver said as we hear others scream coming from detention “I’d rather go to detention than waste any of my time and energy doing homework on a subject I don't care about at a school that I don't care about” My brain started rushing me with memories. With mom and dad, with Zack, mom and dad's funeral, Zack's disappearance. “It's all zac-” I scream when Eric slaps his hand against my mouth “Shut up” He demanded staring straight into my eyes. And with that word we all stopped talking and started watching the other kids as we walked to class

“QUIET” the teacher screams once we sit down. Her cold eyes staring at us one by one, her crimson hair is in a tight ponytail, her high laced boots went up to her knee-high socks and match her glasses she has a bony face with wrinkled skin and soulless dead eyes as if her soul is dead but her body lives on, just an empty vessel. Our classroom looks like every other classroom except for the demon standing at the front or what Eric calls her our “teacher”. “Get out your homework” she says as she starts to walk around the class “I hope all of you have done a lot of studying, for your pop quiz today” she said with a sick grin on her face “ugh” I groan “excuse me” the teacher flustered “you've been excused” I reply causing the whole class to start laughing “who said that'' she ask while her eyes start to glow red along with her whip I raise my hand “ And what is your name, young man” she ask smiling showing her fangs "noneya. None ya business” I reply staring into her cold black eyes ``oh” she says in shock “you are such a smart alec huh?” she ask as her voice echoes through the commons “well my name is not alec so, i don't think so” I reply “How about I show you how Wilfred academy deals with little tyrants like you” she says as her wings rip through her shirt “I'd love that” I reply relieving myself to get whipped “you little” she says raising her hand ready to slap me “Time to go” someone says in the doorway “It's time for the museum field trip” the lady said standing at the door, she looked almost identical to our current teacher “splendid” I say with a grin on my face as I walk out of class to line up.

It was finally my turn to get clean, which is the most normal thing about Wilfred. I walked into the bathroom and they started to wash me, then dry me, and cover all my cuts and bruises, which were a lot from me, they put me in a suit and tie. Spray some perfume and then you go and wait for everyone else. I stay on the floor. Just remembering. Remembering. Remembering everything. Everything about Mom and Dad, and how cruel the world was to do that to them, and how cruel the world was for giving me a brother that would do something like that, The world is just one show. You're forced into it. Once you're in, it leaves you alone to fend for yourself in this disgusting excuse for a home, and laughs when you fail, and laughs at you pain, i've learned to laugh at my pain, deserve the pain, own the pain, cause the pain, it's the one way to get the earth to stop laughing. To take a blade hold it wright to your wrist and--- Eric, Oliver and Hunter are walking out wearing their suits and ties

“get ready to see the sun” I say standing up “Well since we're gonna be going through this hallway” Oliver stopped pointing at a long dark hallway  
“I don't think we will see the sun” he continues “well at least we're getting out of this hell hole” I reply. I start to notice that Eric and Hunter are silent. “What happened?” I ask “why aren't you talking?” “I don't know just having those teachers change us felt weird, like weirder than usual’’ Hunter replied “Well I guess next time don't stare them in the eyes” Oliver says "ok". Let's just drop this topic before it gets weird” Eric says. We finished talking at just the right time, the teachers all line up to tell us an announcement “QUIET, there will be no talking as we walk to the museum” She said, then turning around to start walking

The floors we're marble, ceilings were held height with white walls and gold archways. The entire museum smelled of something sweet and fresh but subtle.Pleasing. It was a perfect temperature, warm with cool winds blowing through our clothes. This is place is astonishing I smile making a face of wonder. Stop. Don't show them, don't show them your happy, then expect improvement or have mercy “this place looks like it came out of tom and jerry” I say rolling my eyes “Its…” Oliver paused and stared around us with the same look I had on my face, his eyes were open staring at the ceiling almost glittering. His jaw was dropped down “amazing” he completes in aww. Fear. my heart starts to pound out of my chest like a beating drum my body is numb. My knees are shaking, Arms heavy, Eyes… blurry. “Zack. Zack. Zack. Zack is not there, it's not true it's not true, it's not true” I say closing my eyes, Once I open my eyes he's gone. “What's up?” Eric says pulling me away from the other “Nothing” I reply shaking my head facing the ground “Tyler don't lie to me, that's not really how this should work, your all I have left and i don't want us to lie to each other” Eric said staring at me, his eyes so innocent. He didn't change. He's the same now as he was when mom, dad and Zack we're actually here, he has something. Something that is keeping him going, keeping him happy, “it's nothing I'm fine” “Tyler” he said in a stern voice “tell me what's wrong or else” “or else what?” I replied “fine, you leave me no choice jumea puissance” he said raising his hand, his palms facing me. Tears started to well up in our eyes causing mine to sting blocking my view, Jumeau puissance is the only French word our parents got to teach us, it means twin power, cause together we're stronger “Jumeau puissance” I reply holding his hand “so what exactly happened” He replied wiping his eyes “I thought…. I thought I saw Zack standing there, I know I'm crazy” I replied with a sigh “You're not crazy , just different” he says wrapping his arm around my shoulder “know stop being a loner and let's go talk to Hunter and Oliver”. We walk over to Hunter and Oliver mesmerized by the beauty of this clay/porcelain vase standing on a pedestal surrounded by velvet, its gold and silver glimmering in the fluorescent lighting, like it was sent down from the heavens. With four security guards standing around this empyrean object. “Woooow” Oliver eyes had a slight daze as if his mind was so focused on this object that it could not even stay in focus “that's amazing” Hunter said with the same look in his eyes “let's just hope the Evasion doesn't get to this” I say “Yeah, hasn't he taken like five really expensive objects from this museum?” Eric asks “ I thought it was ten, but I'm probably wrong” replied Hunter “ when are you not wrong?” Oliver asks. They both start laughing, staring at each other like there is some sort of inside joke between them that i don't know about “CHILDREN” the headmistress (I'm guessing) screamed across the entire museum “There’s are call back to prison” I say walking back to where we started “WILFRED” they all scream at the same time.

  
**Day 795 2:00 pm**  
“Finally,” I sigh as we walk out of class “come back here young man” Our teacher says looking directly at us ‘you heard her Eric. GO” I say as I shove him “Im older than you” He replied “1 minute does not count” I say “EXCUSE YOU” the teacher screams “Fine” I sigh as I walk over to my teacher “I saw you and your friends looking at that vase? She asked stroking her very long beard “yes we we're” I reply being careful and not looking into her demon eyes “if anything were to happen to that vase, like it being stolen” She said as she started circling me “ I would hope you would not be the reason” she stops then whispers “If you're the evasion, we will have no mercy” “okay” I reply walking away “thank you for your time” I waved to her snarling and growling at me. The pungent smell of gasoline was back once we entered our room, everything the exact same why we left it “I'm dead” Oliver says as he plops onto the bed “me two” Hunter says as he falls backwards and lands on his pillow “Good night” I say as I close the blinds then lay in my bed, the room then was in complete silence. My body is heavy, a dent in the bed, my mind is empty, everything starts to go blurry, I shut my eyes.

I awake gasping for air, “Tyler what's wrong?” Eric asked getting out of bed, “Nothing,” I replied. My heart was racing, sweat was dripping from my face, my heart was beating 100 times per second, my breaths were short and out of pattern. I close my eyes to try to relax and see the same vase, same scene from my dream except I can see a clock that's set for 2:54 am. “Tyler you ok” Hunter asks scratching his head “Yeah what's up you never get up before they wipe us” Oliver said then yawed “I. I saw my brother Zack. And I saw the vase, from the museum and a clock, and the clock said 2:54 am. That's it” I say “Then why did it get such a reaction out of you” Eric ask sitting next to me “It just felt so real like I was there or will be there when it will happen” I say “ Maybe you will” Oliver adds in “what if your dream is a sign about who or when the vase will get stolen” Oliver continued “And maybe the evasion will steal it tonight” both Hunter and Oliver say at the same time “sorry” Hunter says as he blushes. Hunter blushing? How strange I've never seen Hunter blush “Ok, when you wake up from your dream, give us a real answer” Eric says gesturing them “It won't hurt to try, and the dream felt so real there has to be something different about it” I say “You guys are crazy, dreams are random and just your brain letting loose and think of whatever. Not future telling. destiny fulfilling machines, this make no sense” Eric says as he walks around the room “jumea puissance” I say “ugh, fine” He says let's go into a museum and stay there till 2:54 am to catch this thief all based off of Tyler's dreams” He says in a sarcastic tone “Great let's go” Oliver says as he grabs his bags and runs out of the room

  
**Day 796 3:00 pm**  
Since it was a Saturday the museum was crowded. Perfect for us. We started walking around to see if anything is missing “everything looks good.” I say “ok since now we know everything else is here let's go check out the vase” Hunter suggested. We start to walk over to the vase, When I notice a slip of paper on the floor “wait” I say as I pick up the paper “1st its the vase, then it's a new phase, where I'm happy, without my family” I say reading aloud the note “this is clearly from the Evasion” Eric says “What if he dropped this paper, while he was stealing something else” Oliver adds in “Maybe but first I got to go to the bathroom” Eric says “Hold it” Hunter replies “No I really got to go” Eric says jumping up and down “Fine, let's go” Oliver says. The bathrooms at this Museum we're breathtaking, the floors were a shiny marble, a beautiful rose scent was in the air, there were blue walls and height ceiling “WOAH” all of us say in unison “This place is better than our room back at Wilfrid” Hunter says “Who is ok with sleeping here from now on” Oliver says as he raise his hand “I” both me and Hunter say “ Yeah I to just let me get into a stall” Eric says as he runs into a stall “Ok, we. we wait, I have a question, why was Zack in your dream?” Oliver asks “Yeah I was thinking that too but i thought it might be rude” Hunter adds in staring at Oliver with his falcon like eyes “Zack.Ohh my older brother. In short words he killed my parents, he was the monster that took their life” I say holding in the sobs of agony “WHAT, WHY?” Both Oliver and Hunter asked, Oliver then blushed “sorry” he added “I don't know something about being free” I replied, thankfully Eric came out of the stall just in time and we stopped talking about Zack “Now we can go check on the vase” Hunter says. We ran throughout the museum towards the vase “thanks god” I say seeing that the vase is still there “I would not be thanking god yet look” Oliver says pointing out that a painting on the wall behind the vase is missing “Damit” I say realizing the thief got away “Wait, this is great this means that we we're right about your dream” Hunter points out “exactly, at least there are positives” Eric says hugging me “I was just so sure, that something was gonna happen, that we were gonna catch this guy or girl or teacher” I say “It's fine let's get back to Wilfred before they realize we're gone” Eric says “ It be 100 years before they actually notice us” Oliver says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_Day 805 2:15 pm_ **

I can't take it.The pain. The suffering. I just want the pain to end. This is not worth it. I give up. I walk to my room, making sure no one is here. Today is the day. I enter the bathroom and look for something, anything that will help me end this. End the pain. Looking around everything seems normal, nothing's gonna help me. I turned to look in Hunter's cabinet, I found it. Found something to end this forever lasting pain. I lay on my bed, so ready to be at peace. I put the note beside me. I raise the blade, and prepare myself, prepare myself to be happy, to be free, just like Zack always wanted. “TYLER” Eric screams running into the room seeing the blood drip down my arm onto the bed “WHAT ARE YOU DOING” “LEAVE ME ALONE” I scream about to continue “STOP” Eric screams taking off his shirt and wrapping around my wrist “STOP” I scream tears flowing down my face as I try to pull away “TYLER STOP” Eric says tears flowing down as he stares me in the eyes. I stop. Starting to feel the pain I'm in “AHHHHHHH” I holler in agony as my blood drips onto Eric and the skin rips when I move “Eric” my head starts to pound and my eyes are starting to blur “thank you” I saw as everything slowly turns black. 

My head is throbbing, my eyes are shut and they can't open “Hello” I say hearing that my voice its low and raspy like I had not drinking anything for a couple of days “Its ok” Oliver says “We're all here, you'll be fine” Hunter adds “Where's Eric” I ask “he went to get you medicine” Hunter replies “He will be back soon” Oliver says. I lay there just absorbing the pain, understanding what I did and realizing how stupid I was. I was not only hurting myself but I was hurting Eric,Oliver and Hunter. How stupid. I can't take the darkness anymore. My mind is racing and if I stare and the blankness of my eyes I'm gonna go insane, so I start to pull my eyes apart. My eyes rip apart, and my sight is back, the room is the same as I remember it, execpt I'm lying on a bed with a blanket and bandages around me with Oliver, Eric and Hunter sitting around me “Hey” Eric says moving my hair away from my face “How do you feel” Hunter asked “Ok” I reply “why did you do it” Oliver ask in a serious tone “I don't know how to explain it, I just felt like there was no hope, like everything was useless” I say “Like I was the only crazy one out of all of us, Eric is smart an follows the rules, Oliver is funny and happy, and Hunter looks like Barbie's husband and is super cool and daring , and then I'm just the sad depressed one” I continue “Tyler that is so incorrect, I only follow the rules cause aIso don't want you to see me get hurt” Eric says ‘“ And I'm only funny cause it's the only way to deal with the pain, and I think maybe pretending to be happy will actually make me happy” Oliver says “but what you said about Hunter is 100% true” Oliver says “Shut up” Hunter says pushing him over playfully, a little too playfully for Hunter “I am not perfect, by parents did not raise me properly, I only act this way cause maybe, if I act out my parents will notice me” Hunter says in a rather honest and serious tone “So basically we're all just the human embodiment of the seven deadly sins” I say trying to lighten the mood “Yeah I guess you could say that” Hunter says “ So I guess you could say we are all The Home Evil” Oliver says “Yeah, that's actually a pretty good name” Eric says “ Then that's who we are, the home of evil” I say “well I guess we are know some sort of indie teen pop crew” Oliver says “Oh god please no” Hunter says 

After a couple of hours of just lying there eating food and drinking water I felt better, the stiches in my hand were sore but it was better than it was before. Hunter had left to go get us some snacks. “I'm bored” Eric says putting down the book he was reading “let's play truth or dare” I suggest “cool, who's gonna go first” Oliver asks “me” I volunteer “ok. Truth or dare” Oliver ask 

“Truth” I reply “If you could switch lives with any of us who would it be” Oliver asks “I would pick Eric, no one would even notice” I say “Ok, Oliver Truth or Dare” Eric asks “Truth” he replies “Do you like anyone at Wilfred?” Eric ask “well, this is a stupid question” Oliver says rubbing his hand together and smiling “your nervous, why we won't judge” I say “it's just that it's not the typical crush” Oliver says “OMG do you like a teacher” Eric says “EWW, no” Oliver say “Oliver we're your friends, trust us” I say “fine, I like…..Hunter” He says. Silence. Our room was silent. “Cool” I say “have you told him?” I ask “NO” Oliver replies “that would ruin our friendship” Oliver says “Oliver I see the way he looks at you he clearly likes you, and even if he doesn't so what” Eric says “We're here for you Oliver, go for it” I say “are you sure” Oliver asks “YES” we both say “I just can't” Oliver says “Oliver come o” “No, Tyler it's fine it's his chose” Eric interrupts “thank you” Oliver says ‘“its fine” Eric replies “Ok Eric truth or dare” Oliver asks “dare” Eric says standing up tall and proud “I dare you to do a backflip” Oliver says “got it” Eric says jumping in the air and landing straight on his stomach “OWW” he screams “ok my turn” Eric says “you skipped me” I complain “please I have a really good one” Eric pleads “fine” I reply “Ok Oliver truth or dare: Eric asks “Dare” he replies “Perfect I dare you to ask out Hunter” Eric says with a grin on his face “NO” Oliver screams “Excuse me you can't break the truth or dare rules, you committed to this game” I say “FINE” Oliver grunts “Yes” both me and Eric say. Oliver left to go find Hunter five minutes ago, and Eric left to go do something, he was very vague about. “UGG” I hear a groan coming from outside my door “hello?” I ask as I get out of my bed. All my blood rushes to my head and I get dizzy and fall back on the floor. After another five minutes I got up and continued outside. I walk outside to see Eric sitting on the ledge of a window just staring outside, with a bottle of yellow liquid. Alcohol. It was alcohol. Eric was drinking alcohol. "ERIC” I scream a little too loud. I was walking towards him, when a teacher walked right over to him and started screaming. This can't be happening. Eric never gets hit, and today is not going to be that day. The teacher raises her hand with her thick white rope ready to beat him down “NOOO” I run in front of the whip and it hits me right on my head and I fall hit the edge of the wall and everything goes black 

Once I open my eyes I'm back in the room with Eric lying beside me, blackened and bruised, bleeding, in so much pain. Tears started to flow down my face, Eric was wright I can't handle seeing him like that “hey” Eric says, his voice slow and broken “Eric, what happened, why were you drinking?” I say trying to control my sobs “Tyler, I'm so sorry, just after seeing you attempting suicide I just could not control myself, and then while looking for some medicine I found some alcohol in the teacher's room and I could not control myself” He says as tears build in his eyes “please. Promise me you won't ever drink again” I say reaching for his hand “Promise” He replies holding my hand as we both stare off into the distance. My eyes are drifting, drifting away, so close to sleep. Oliver comes rushing holding Hunters hand “Guys” Oliver says realizing what had happened “We're fine continue” I say “ok, while you we're right: He says raising both his and Hunters hand interlocking “I'm so proud of you” Eric says “yeah Hunter and Oliver. HOliver” I say “Hate that but sure” Oliver says with a smile on his face “Yeah I was thinking more of Oliter” Hunter says “if that makes you happy” Oliver says hugging Hunter. This place actually seemed happy, Happy for once. Things seemed to be going on the right track. Hopefully it stays this way. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**_Day 806 4:54 am_ **

A loud scream comes from outside. All of us jump up “what was that” I ask “I don't know” Eric replies. The lights turn on and Oliver is standing there in pajamas yawning “ok, who screamed” he asks “Oliver it was none of us” I say “Hunter was it you” Oliver says rubbing his eyes. I glance over at Hunter's bed and it's empty. No one is there. Nothing. Expect a small note “guys, Hunters gone” I point out “WHAT’’ Oliver screams jumping into his bed “a note” He says “Home of evil. Eric, Tyler, Oliver, and Hunter. We all know the group of friends are always in threes so I evened it out. To see your other half, go to the kitchen and you find that the group is now in the proper number. Smiley face. Sincerely the Evasion” Oliver was shaking, that thief, he left this note “guys, the thief knows who we are, he was there when we called ourselves the home of evil, he's watching us” Eric says “Guys. Hunter is in the kitchen let's go, will discuss this later” I say as I run out the door. The kitchen is pitch black “someone turns on the light” I whisper.The light turns on and everything seems normal. There is an island in the middle, and a wall cutting it off from the eating area. I turn the corner to see Hunter hanging from a rope over the dining table. His eyes are white. Blood drips from his mouth “HUNTER” Olivers tortures screams echo through all of Wilfred “oh my god” I say holding back the want to vomit “I can't believe this” Eric says as he collapses to the floor. Tears start to pour down our faces. Oliver's screams are so powerful, full of pain, it's hard to listen to “WHY. HUNTER”. I can't stand to look at Hunter so lifeless when just a couple of hours ago he was bubbling of joy. I notice that there is a piece of paper on the fridge in the kitchen “I'm sorry. I just can't deal with everything. My parents came back. They said I was a disappointment, and that their life fell apart all because of me. I'm sorry I just can't take it anymore. Sincerely to The Home of Evil” I could almost hear Hunter's voice reading it to me “what are you doing?” Eric asked wiping his tears walking into the kitchen “nothing” I say putting the note in my pocket. They can't read it. Oliver is a mess. If he would see Hunters suicide note i don't think he be here much longer. 

**_Day 806 6:00 am_ **

The teachers finally noticed our sobbing and weeping and came to escort us back to our rooms “NOO” Oliver screeched as we pulled him away. Oliver always has been the sensitive type but I've never seen him this broken. They locked us in our rooms and Oliver has been banging and crying for ten minutes, but thankfully he fell asleep “Today has been a day” Eric says “I can't believe just 6 hours ago Hunter was alive, breathing” I say reliving the pain of my parent's death “Get some sleep before there mercy for us wears off” Eric says laying in his bed. I lay in my bed crying. Tears pouring. Holding in sobs.Hunter is gone. And this was not suicide there is no way, I'm gonna get to the bottom of this. I won't let this happen. It's Not Real. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**_Day 816 11:15 pm_ **

The Evasion killed Hunter. When someone hangs themselves, they don't bleed from the mouth. Hunter is left handed but the writing on the note was too neat to be from someone that was left handed. The thief says they want to even out the number. The thief ended their note with Sincerely and Hunter have never written like that in his entire life. “OLIVER, ERIC” I scream trying to wake them up “yeah” They both say “Hunter did not kill himself, the thief did” I say “ok” Oliver says “now what. Can you bring him back? No. so there is no point” Oliver says “Oliver just trust me, I have an idea, what if the reason the thief killed Hunter was because we were close to catching him and he wanted to show us what he was capable of” I say “And how exactly we're we close to finding the thief?” Eric says “My dream, we went to the museum but instead of the vase being gone the painting was taken, maybe because he knew we're coming” I say “Tyler you sound insane” Eric says "No” Oliver says “Let's give it a try” Oliver says “YES. let's go to the museum at midnight after it's closed, so we won't have any distractions” I say “so what you guys are saying is that we should sneak into a very expensive museum AFTER hours and wait for this random school thief to steal this vase based off of your dream?” Eric askes confused “yeah pretty much” I say grabbing both their hands and running out of our room. 

**_Day 816 12:05 pm_ **

We rushed in at the last moment before they locked the doors and are now hiding in the bathroom. The doors just slammed shut and everything went quiet “we're clear” I say as I exit the stall “ok let's just go straight for the vase” Oliver says as we open the bathroom door “great” Eric says seeing that the museum is pitch black all the lights are off “this is just like my dream” I said “well then let's continue this dream of yours” Eric says as we all plunge into the darkness of the museum. 

We finally found the vase based off of the red velvet rope surrounding it “know we wait” I say laying on the floor “so what time did the vase disappear in your dream” Eric asked “2:54 am and seeing that I can't see a clock in here, we won't ever know what the time is” I say “hopefully this magic dream power will work” Eric says making whooshing noises. Well we have another 2 hours, I'm going to sleep. Night” Oliver says. And soon we all passed out. 

  
  


**_Day 816 2:54 am_ **

its pitch black, except I see the vase, the same vase from my dream, it slowly tipped over about to fall into the darkness and then someone's hand came and snatched away “GOT YOU” I scream running after the footsteps “OLIVER CALL THE POLICE” I scream “GOT IT” Oliver replies waking up from his slumber. I hear the door open and I rush through and see I'm outside on the street, and the thief is gone. Sirens are blaring. Red and blue sirens wail coming towards me as I stand on the sidewalk as it pours down on me. 

The officer takes me inside asking a million questions a second as I start to piece everything together. Zack. The thief was Zack. I know he's psychotic enough to end someone, and the only person to know me and my friend and know what school we go to, it must be Zack “Officer, I have caught the evasion, it is Zack Freeman” I say with confidence. It had to be him, who else could it possibly be “um sorry little buddy, but Zack freeman has been in prison for the past 2 years” the officer replied. How. Who else could it be. I walked back towards where we were sleeping. I notice Eric is gone “Oliver where did Eric go” I ask “I don't know I woke up and he was gone” He replied. It all makes sense. We were in the bathroom waiting for Eric when the painting got stolen, he was the only one to deny me of coming here. Eric is the Evasion 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I dash out of the museum. Running everywhere to find him, that little monster. He killed Hunter. He caused us all this pain, this monster. I stop, hearing laughing, I look up and notice it's coming from the roof of the museum. I sprint up the stairs and get to the roof. Standing there wearing all black holding that vase, Eric Freeman, The Evasion “you monster” I say holding in all my sorrow and despair trying to sound confident and powerful. The rain was pouring, thunder, I was shaking, but nothing mattered more than making Eric pay for what he did “oh my sweet little brother did I hurt your feelings?” He said in a tone I've never heard, it was condescending and malicious “ You killed Hunter, You're the reason Oliver was crying, you're the reason Hunter is dead” I say “No one is going to miss that little Barbie doll” he replies “you are a sick monster, and when the police get you, you won't be forgiven” I reply wiping the tears from my eyes “as if the police will catch me” he says in an obnoxious tone “ I protected you, I risked my life trying to save, and this is how you repay me” I say “ so you're going to forget about how I walked in on your dumb self-slitting your wrist, and saving you” He says “All those tears you shed we're fake, all the things you said to me we're fake, knowing what a monster you are I wish you let me die” I say as I hear police men running up the stairs “ so do I” he said , then ran off, and jumped to another building an ran down the fire escape. That's it. My parents are dead. Both my brothers are psychotic. Hunter is dead. My knees collapse. I fall on the floor and just scream “WHYYYYYYYYYY”. I scream till I can't breathe; my throat burns and I collapse into darkness. 


End file.
